Hal's Transformation
by lozzielo
Summary: This is my idea of how Hal transformed during the Battle of Orsha and what happened once he became a vampire. Being Human belongs to the BBC. Reviews are very welcome


Hal's Tranformation

Chapter 1

* * *

Hal slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was being stabbed by a muscovite sword and passing out on the cold muddy floor. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he tried to turn over but there was a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see that he was in the same clothes he was in when he was stabbed but they were drenched in blood.

'I'd be careful if I was you Sir. That's a pretty deep wound you've got there.' Hal looked round to see a young man sitting by his bed. He had brilliant blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in military uniform but he looked impeccably smart to be in the army.

'I'm the surgeon who saw to you. My name is Stuart, Edward Stuart.'

'Henry Yorke.' Hal weakly shook Stuart's hand.

'Unfortunately I have some very bad news for you, I'm sorry to say that you wont be returning back to the battlefield.'

Hal laughed. 'Well why would I complain about that?'

Stuart smiled. 'Well normally it would be a good thing, but in your case it's a very bad thing. I'm sorry to say that you have lost a lot of blood and you are weak. We don't think that you'll pull through.'

Hal was speechless, he had no idea what to say. _Did this mean he was dying?_

'Although it may not be the end. I can help.'

'How? It's not possible surely?'

'Well it is. I'll explain. A couple of hundred years ago, I was much in the same position as you are now. I had been in a war and was on the brink of death. But I was offered eternal life by one of my comrades. He was a vampire, and now I am one too. I can help you, take away your pain and suffering and give you eternal life.'

'There's no such thing as vampires. They're mythology, folk law.'

'But there is, look.' Stuart's eyes turned black and his canines grew longer.

Hal jumped but didn't scream. He kept calm and tried not to move any more than he had to.

'See? We are real. I'm going to give you the choice, do you want to become a vampire or would you like to die?' Stuart looked at a watch that was in his pocket. 'I'll give you until 9 to decide which fate you wish to have. 55 minutes and counting.' Stuart got up and walked from the room.

Hal closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted.

_Do I turn in to a monster? Do I die and see the women who brought me up in heaven? Do I face my demons? Do I take eternal life? Do I forget all of my pain? Do I avenge the death of the women who had looked after me as a child? What shall I do?_

Hal opened his eyes to see that Stuart was sitting by the side of his bed.

'Have you made up your mind yet? Do you wish to take immortal life?'

Hal tried to sit up but Stuart pushed him back down. Hal grunted.

'I've made up my mind.' Hal sighed. 'I wish to become a monster like you.'

'Are you sure?' Hal nodded. 'Well then, I need to get you out of here so that I can turn you. I want you to pretend that you are dead and I can then 'dispose' of you. That then means that I can turn you and nobody will find out.'

'Ok then. When do you want to do it?' Hal looked incredibly nervous.

'We can do it now if you wish.'

All of a sudden Hal erupted into a violent coughing fit and Stuart ran across the room towards him. Then Hal collapsed back on his bed. Stuart checked whether his heart was still beating. He turned round to the other doctors that had surrounded Hal's bed and shook his head. 'I'll take him outside to the pile.'

Stuart grabbed Hal and threw him on his shoulder.

Hal woke up to find that he laying on a pile of dead bodies. He had a thirst that he had never felt before. He slowly got up and climbed gently off the pile. He found that he was in a middle of a forest. All of a sudden there was a voice behind him.

'Hal?'

Hal turned round to see Stuart standing behind him.

'What's happening? Am I like you now?'

'Yes you are like me, you're a vampire. Now we've got to get you a drink.'

'What, blood?' Hal looked a bit faint at the thought of drinking blood.

'Yes blood, human blood. There's easy pickings now we are in a war. Come.' Stuart walked towards the forest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are very welcome. :)**


End file.
